Control-Alt-Delete
by MaeWednesday1967
Summary: Several months after the invasion, the League is hard at work trying to rebuild Earth and expand their ranks. Meanwhile, the disappearance of Hawkgirl is weighing heavily on the minds of her former teammates. When the arrival of a mythical being initiates a chain of chaotic events, cumulating in an ancient rivalry, can the League come together to protect their own? HG/GL
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think they were trying to smuggle out of Earth, anyway?" Flash asked curiously as he picked up a jeweled spear. He held the sharp point far too close to his face for John's comfort, but rather than caution the young hero, John sighed quietly. His comments were unlikely to do any good, so why even make the effort? The two of them were busy searching through a collection of artifacts found aboard a spacecraft attempting to leave Earth's atmosphere after rifling through the private collections of a number of museums and wealthy individuals. After a short altercation between the crew and some League members, the ship had been docked at the Watchtower for inventory. So far, they had found valuable items from every major empire imaginable - Ancient Egypt, Mesopotamia, Greece, Persia, China, and India, to name a few. While they had found quite a few amazing objects, Batman was convinced there was something particularly special they were missing.

"We'll know it when we see it, I'm sure." John said as he continued to organize the pieces carefully after taking each object out of a crate and inspecting it individually.

"Couldn't this just be Bats' paranoia overreacting again?" Flash said with a raised brow.

"My paranoia has nothing to do with it." A dark voice echoed off the cold metal of the ship's walls. Wally jumped back in surprise, nearly knocking over a priceless mosaic. The speedster barely able to grab it before it would have otherwise toppled unceremoniously to the floor, but he couldn't stop the nervous laughter that escaped his lips.

"Oh, hey, Bats! How's it going?" He asked with a bashful smile.

Batman's solemn face didn't even twitch. His scowl remained firmly in place as he glared at his young teammate. Wally swallowed nervously before Batman continued speaking, "Communications on the ship's computer confirm the existence of a valuable item which he was planning on selling for a large sum of cash to someone the next galaxy over. He didn't state what exactly it was, but suffice to say that it's extremely dangerous. Make sure you handle everything in this room with the _utmost_ care." He stared at the Flash pointedly before exiting the room with the whip of his midnight black cape.

Wally was quiet for a minute before muttering, "Yep. He still hates me."

"Hate's a strong word." John said with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine." Wally waved his hands in the air, "Do either incompetent or ineffectual fit the bill any better?"

John, however, was inspecting a stone jar covered in intricate engravings. Most of the paint which must have covered it had faded to leave only patches of dark blues, yellows, and purples. A few small, dusty jewels decorated the sides, but otherwise, it was downright plain compared to everything else in the room. Puzzled, the Lantern spun the vessel on his palm, looking for any type of writing, but all of the designs were meaningless swirls and lines. Eying the container cautiously, John asked Wally, "What do you make of this?"

The younger man shrugged, "It's an old jar. There are way more valuable things here."

"Depends on what's inside." John said simply as he lifted the lid.

Suddenly, bright blue and purple smoke poured from the opening, obscuring anything which would be inside of the vase. John coughed and covered his face with his free arm while the tendrils of gas coursed through the room, weaving between boxes and statues, wrapping around Wally's legs.

"GL!" Wally shouted as he hopped onto one of the crates, "Put the damn lid back on!"

John blindly struggled to replace the cover, but the smoke burned his eyes, making it impossible to see. The room seemed to spin around him, and he struggled to maintain his balance while taking in the cool colors consuming his vision. A distant sounding Wally continued to yell for him, but he couldn't concentrate on the words. Instead, he flung one arm towards the other, resulting in the rock crashing against its sister piece. The lid slipped from his hand and he heard it rolling across the floor, although in what direction, he was unsure.

The gas had made its way into his lungs and was burning his windpipe. The Lantern struggled for breath and was vaguely aware that Wally's voice had died out. John involuntarily dropped to his knees, clutching the artifact in one hand while, with his little remaining energy, sliding his hand over the cool metal beneath him in hopes of finding the other piece. Dark spots began to dance on the edge of his vision, and he felt himself fall, the stone clanking as it too rolled

away from him.

He was just about to pass out when it heard a click, and like magic, the room was clear again. Without pause, John sucked cold air into his lungs, savoring the feeling of being able to breathe once more. Instantly, his world came into clear focus again. He sat up quickly while calling out, "Flash!"

A red streak flew across the room, and then Wally's worried eyes met his own. "Wow, man." The speedster breathed, "For a second there, I thought we were toast. Nice work getting that thing closed."

"I thought that was you." John frowned.

"Wrong!" A singsong voice called out from above both of them.

The two heroes looked up in shock to see a young man sitting criss crossed atop one of the large crates to their left. His long, blonde hair was slicked back to show off his striking ocean blue eyes and the sharp features of his face. His vest and dress clothes were soft shades of grey and blue, which highlighted his tan skin and the few freckles which were sprinkled across his cheeks. The stranger leaned forward and asked sweetly, "You called?"

"Who the hell are you?" Wally asked.

"Oh, my name's not important." The blonde man said, leaning forward to place his chin on his knuckles, "What's important is that you called me for a task. And I've been bored out of my mind for ages, so I'm ready for almost anything."

"Excuse me?" John said as he stood up, "We didn't call you."

The man scoffed, "You opened my vessel."

"Holy crap, GL! I think he's a genie!" Wally hopped to his feet in excitement.

" _Not_ a genie." The man scoffed as he leaned back on one arm in obvious annoyance, "A cursed demi-god. We're slightly less clever, but make up for that with our increased powers, dashing good looks, and, if we're going to be frank, basic common sens." He studied the nails on his other hand, "So, what do you have in mind? Destruction of foreign governments, reign down revenge on your enemies, eight sons who look exactly like you, eternal riches, what?"

John pinched his nose between two fingers, "Can you just get back in your damn jar?"

His lips perked into a mischievous smile as he responded sarcastically, "No can do. I'm here to grant your heart's desire, and until that happens, my job isn't complete. So what's it going to be?"

"I don't want anything!" John insisted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Flash put a hand on the soldier's shoulder, "Let's not be hasty."

"Kid, trust me. This isn't the kind of stuff you want to mess around with."

"You don't have to wish for anything bad. You could just ask for world peace or something."

"I don't think that's how it works!" John glared at his friend.

"Isn't it worth _a try_?" Wally crossed his arms.

"Hey, now. Don't fight over me, boys." The two heros looked back up to see the young man now lying on his stomach, watching them both with interest. His head was tilted flirtatiously and his smile revealed sparkling white teeth. He raised a teasing eyebrow as he said, "The one who opens my vessel is the one who gets to make the wish."

"Exactly." John said confidently. He held up the vase and ordered, "Now get back in there."

The demigod pointed at him knowingly and said, "You _say_ that, but all of these _feelings_ you have," he gestured at the space around the Lantern, "well, they say something much different. There is something you want, Mr. Stewart, and it is my job to make sure you get it."

"Hey, how do you know his name?" Wally asked incredulously.

The man scoffed, "Demi-god. As in half supernatural being with untold potential," He sighed and continued, "But that's not the point. What's important is that my work won't be complete until you tell me what you want. So, out with it!"

"There is nothing I want!" John yelled.

"Don't lie!" He pouted, "It undermines the budding friendship I thought we were developing."

"I'm not going to play this game anymore. I command you to go back where you came now." John shouted.

"No!" The man sounded offended.

"Aren't you supposed to do what I say?" John yelled.

"Someone didn't read the rules!" He sang

"Just get back in this damn jar! I don't need any wishes!"

"Fine." The young man sighed, "We'll do this the hard way. If you are unwilling to tell me what you want - what your heart yearns for - then I'm allowed to seek it out for you. And in this case" he winked, "I think it's going to be quite enjoyable. See you on the other side!"

And the impeccably dressed man disappeared in a burst of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been six weeks, Bruce." John sighed, "What do you think he's doing?"

"Apparently fulfilling your heart's secret desire." Batman's dark response was seeping with sarcasm. The two of them were in the monitor room, switching shifts so that John could go home. Wally, meanwhile, was sitting at the table behind them sorting through John's mail because he was a) bored and b) had no boundaries. It had been almost two months since John had released a genie on Earth, and the League had yet to see any effects of the actions or find any lead on the supernatural being's whereabouts.

"I'm being serious." John raised his voice.

"If you were being serious, you would be spending less time asking me to guess what he's doing and more time trying to figure it out yourself." He snapped. His fingers slid over the keys of the computer, pulling up reports while watching various news reports out of the corner of his eye. His mask made his already serious face look graver than usual, and John was sure that beneath the cover, his eyes were shining with annoyance, "I can't tell you what it is you want, John. Only you can do that, so if you need to meditate or have a near death experience and realize what's really important, you go for it. However, I have a corporation to run, a Watchtower to organize, and new members to train. There are bigger worries in my life than whatever mischievous spirits you've let loose on this world."

"That spirit could hurt people!" John cried.

"Hasn't happened yet." Bruce stated plainly. He quit typing and turned to look at John with anger in his eyes. Point to the monitors, he shouted, "But you know what has hurt people? The hurricane which made landfall in Central Mexico last night or the building collapse in Mali today, where people are still trapped in the rubble. I have to allocate my resources and prioritize my problems. This is a problem you have to workout yourself. If something happens, I'll reconsider."

"GL, your subscription to the Washington Post is about to expire." Wally injected.

"Not now, Wally." John dismissed with the wave of his gloved hand. He turned back to Batman, who had now sat back down, but Flash interrupted him before he could speak.

"Well, if you want to remain blissfully unaware of what's happening in the world." The speedster shrugged as he put his feet on one of the chairs, "Be my guest." He tossed the envelope in the growing pile of junk mail and slid open the top of another with his pointer figure. John was both impressed and annoyed.

"You don't get to say that to me."

"Hey!" The young hero looked offended, "I watch the news, and I'm dating a reporter. That puts me more in the loop than you."

John sighed and turned back to Batman. He pinched his nose between two of his fingers, and asked in disbelief, "So you're really not going to help me with this?"

Bruce shrugged, "Nope."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, "Flash, let's go."

Wally grabbed the mail so quickly that John could feel a gentle breeze behind him. An instant later, the hero was walking beside him and pushing a pile of papers into John's hand. He smiled as he informed him excitedly, "Fire told me about this great new Ethiopian place in Miami. Apparently there's an all you can eat buffet. Right on the beach, perfect view of the ocean. There's even some bars you can visit if that's what you feel like."

"So?" John grimaced, hoping he was wrong.

"You owe me dinner." Wally grinned.

Now, if there was one thing John wanted to avoid, it was taking Wally to a buffet. Wally could eat the Watchtower out of house and home if he wanted to, and setting the hero loose on any business was bound to make it so he could never go there again. Businesses made buffets for people with limits - Wally was a bottomless pit who happened to camouflage as human quite well. John took a deep breathe, and started, "Listen, I'm really busy today, and-"

"Nope." Wally interrupted, "You promised dinner and I'm collecting. Plus, you need to get out of this metal cage! Go meet some people, see the sun, breathe air that hasn't been filtered god knows how many times." Wally punched him affectionately in the arm, "Repay all the favors you owe me. Come on, GL! You know you want to."

John sighed heavily, "Fine. One meal and then I'm going home."

Wally looked at him seriously as he steered them towards the transport bay, "You sure you don't want to hang out with a couple of us? You've been really distant since-"

"I'm fine." John cut him off, "Lunch and that's it."

"We're just a little worried about you, that's all." Wally defended.

"Maybe people should stick to their own business." The Lantern muttered stiffly.

"You haven't been yourself in months!"

"Look," John stopped and turned to Wally. The Lantern's eyes glowed a dangerous green, as if preparing for a fight. He lowered his voice, so the words he growled were heard only by his friend, "One meal. That's all you get today because I have a million other crises to deal with today and a world to rebuild. It hasn't even been six months since the invasion, and there are greater priorities than me not socializing properly. Understand?"

"Fine." Flash sighed with a smile and quipped, "Baby steps it is."

* * *

"Who hates Miami?" Iggy asked skeptically while he gasped for air. Sweat sparkled amongst the strands of his bleached yellow-white hair and his tan skin was flushed cherry red. He pulled off his drenched cut off, showing off his well defined abs which made several women, and even a few men, glance his direction in appreciation. Most were lounging about the beach in their swimsuits, appreciating the hot, sunny day. Despite their eyes, his gaze didn't deviate from his partner, though his mouth smirked just a little at the attention.

"Tons of people hate Miami." Summer sighed as she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the perspiration from her pale forehead. Even after months in the city, her skin had failed to tan even a shade, while Iggy's glowed a brilliant bronze.

"Sane people don't hate Miami." He insisted.

"Miami is humid and suffocating." She whispered as she grabbed her water bottle from her gym bag. Immediately, she collapsed next to their pile of stuff, sighing in satisfaction as the tension from their run began to subside. She used one foot to kick the shoe off of her other and then began to struggle to rid the sweaty, sand filled socks from her body.

Iggy fell onto his back beside her, throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the sun, and continued to breath heavily, "Miami is relaxed, carefree... vibrant even, some people might say."

"Yeah. And I'm none of those things." She said as she sat up to pour the remainder of the cool water over her body. Even after the bottle had laid out in the June sun for nearly an hour, the icy streams of liquid sent welcomed shivers through across her back. Pulling her dark hair out of her now messy ponytail, Summer Holbrooks shook out her thick mane of curls, savoring the feeling of the ocean breeze working its way through her locks. Slowly, she lowered herself back onto the hot grains of sand and turned her head towards her companion, "Denver could be a good change. You could come visit."

"No one wants to visit Denver." He said offhandedly.

"Thousands of people visit Denver every year." She laughed.

"Yeah. For like two days so they can get their fill of winter and remember why people retire to Florida. Less frostbite, more bikinis." He insisted, "Anyway, no one named Summer is meant to live in Denver. Florida was your fate."

"I moved to Florida on a whim."

"A great whim."

"A shit whim." She countered, "No one makes good decisions after their fiance dies."

"You were running. We all run, you know that. It's part of what makes us all friends... but also what contributes to us being such shitty people." He shrugged and then asked seriously, "If you leave now, what makes you think you aren't running again?"

"What would I be running from?" She quipped.

"Let's get real, Sum." He sighed, "None of us exactly have the kind of lives that parents dream of for their babies. But you're just starting to get your feet under yourself again. I mean, you have a job, friends, half of an apartment. You really want to uproot and start all over again? And in Denver? Really? You couldn't at least chose LA or New York? Or even Seattle? I'd rather you be a hipster before a fucking icicle."

"I just-" She struggled for the words, "Nothing here _feels_ right."

"Is it the location or the guilt?" He looked at her with understanding in his bold green eyes.

"Maybe both." She sighed, "But I know that I wasn't meant to sit still."

"At least take a couple of weeks to think about it." Iggy pleaded, "It'll give you time to save up the money, at least, and maybe for something to change here. Plus, you'll have to test clean and you aren't going to be able to do that anytime soon."

She nodded slowly, "That sounds responsible."

"And every fiber of your being is probably fighting against it." He chuckled.

"Exactly." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you believe how great this place is?" Wally asked enthusiastically. Before John could answer, the young hero had already grabbed another piece of flatbread covered in different stews and vegetables and began quickly devouring it. Both friends had changed into civilian clothes, but John had still made it a point to sit in a secluded corner of the restaurant, away from prying eyes. Even with his sunglasses and baseball cap, his identity was well known, and he was worried about being recognized and compromising Flash's as well. Wally, however, was lounging in a t-shirt and shorts, with his hair tousled from the soft Miami wind.

Facing away from the other customers, John nodded, "It's pretty good."

"Pretty good," Wally looked offended, "All you can eat? It's amazing! Hey, mind if I try some of whatever that is?"

John pushed his plate towards the kid, "Go for it."

"Thanks man." Wally said with an appreciative wink. He immediately began munching on the delicacies on John's plate while still finishing off his own food.

John leaned back and sighed. His gaze slowly moved to the open deck to which the restaurant opened up. The ocean's soft waves and the laughs of city dwellers enjoying the bright day danced through the air. Most people were lounging about the beach, relishing the feeling of the warm sun. Others were attempting to surf or play volleyball in the soft, yellow sand. As he observed the scene, a young man with unnaturally light hair and dark sunglasses strolled through the doors towards the bar. A gym bag swug hastily from his bare shoulder, and as he meandered into the restaurant, he grinned broadly.

He raised his glasses on top of his head as he approached the front counter. While making happy conversation with the waitress, he pulled out a worn wallet and fished out a few green bills. She laughed loudly as she picked up a tan paper bag from the counter beside her. John watched the interaction in horror, recognizing the boy's face almost instantly. Even with the athletic shorts, badly dyed hair, and tanned skin, it was the creature he had been trying to track down for weeks. The demi-god.

The boy smiled sweetly at the girl as she passed him his food.

"Wally," John said as he tossed some cash on the table, "I just saw an old friend. I have to go."

Wally's eyes brightened, "Who?"

"Just an old friend from the marines. You wouldn't know him." John said shortly. He looked toward the front of the shop to see that the boy had slipped out the front door. The hero growled under his breathe as he muttered, "He just stepped outside. I'll catch up with you later."

With that, he strode away from his red haired companion. Wally watched him with a surprised expression for a moment as he hurried out the door, but didn't move to follow him. To be honest, he was relieved that John was making the attempt to socialize with anyone at all, and he wasn't going to question it. Instead, he went back to eating the remainder of the Lantern's dinner.

John, meanwhile, searched the street for any sign of the powerful figure. The sidewalk was filled with people of all ages, merrily making their way to and from the beach, but John was still able to make out the tall figure in the distance. He walked arm and arm with a short, dark haired woman perhaps a block away. Without drawing too much attention to himself, John began to walk quickly down the busy street towards the pair. He strode quickly, but didn't rush or close the distance between him and his targets too much. Though he was still wearing his civilian clothes, but he knew it would only take one curious person to reveal his identity.

He followed them several blocks, the crowd around them slowly dissipating as they made their way deeper into the city. The light colors of the wooden shacks faded into red and grey concrete buildings. Still, he hung back, now curious as to their intended location. After nearly a mile, he watched as the demigod turned down a secluded alley. John waited a moment, glancing around as to make sure no one would notice him. The few citizens on the street seemed preoccupied, so the Lantern hurried down the block and slipped into the narrow walkway.

Instantly, he caught sight of the blonde man happily chatting as he slipped a shirt on over his head. John's face contorted in determination as he crossed the short distance that separated them in a few quick strides. In a split second, the boy was pinned to the rough bricks behind him, a forearm at his throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John yelled at the demi-god's still grinning face.

"Hey, chill!" The boy's hands came up to show his acquiescence.

"I've been looking for you for months!" The hero yelled.

"I've been busy." The boy had the audacity to shrug while being held against the wall by his throat.

"Busy! You're coming with me right now, and-" John's voice was suddenly cut off as he felt something strike his throat, pushing him away from the boy. Just as he took a step back, someone's leg kicked out his own from beneath him, and he fell onto the rocky ground. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the sharpness of his injuries though nothing felt serious. Looking up in a daze, John saw the young man lean over, hands on his knees, coughing slightly. Beside him, a brunette haired woman rubbed soothing circles onto his back.

The demigod smiled at her in appreciation and muttered, "I'm okay."

"What the hell?" John pressed a hand to the sensitive bruise forming on his neck. For such a short woman, she packed a powerful punch. He hadn't felt raw strength like that thrown around so casually in months! It seemed nearly impossible that this petite woman in workout gear could summon such force.

The woman turned around, anger causing the grey blue of her eyes darken, "I don't know what Iggy's done to you, but let me make one thing perfectly clear. If you ever threaten him again, physically or verbally, I will make you regret the moment you thought Miami sounded like a _wonderful_ place to come relax!" The woman knelt down slightly as she continued, "And let there be no misunderstandings, I've dealt with people bigger, stronger, and meaner than you, and not one of them has failed to regret crossing me."

John, stared at the woman in awe. Her scarlet red hair may have turned so dark it was nearly black, and her usually forest green eyes had become a grey speckled blue, but there was no mistaking it. Those eyes still held the same fire and anger, her chin came to the same sharp point, and her brow furrowed in the same show of determination. Behind her back, the blonde haired man smirked in triumph, but John barely noticed. Before him stood none other than Shayera Hol.


	4. Chapter 4

John's jaw dropped in shock, and his heart jumped up to his throat. The woman before him continued to glare downwards at his fallen figure, fists still clenched to strike a second blow if the need arose. The Lantern swallowed, as he tried to think of what to say, but no words came to mind. Instead, the blonde boy who was smiling behind Shayera stepped forward and touched her elbow. She glanced over her shoulder to acknowledge him, but her powerful cobalt eyes went straight back to John, narrowing ever more slightly. Her defensive position never faltered.

"I think he gets the point Holbrooks." The demigod laughed.

"Holbrooks?" John sputtered, "What the hell is going on Shay?"

"Shay?" The woman frowned, but then quickly shook her head, "Close, but not quite. My name is Summer."

"What are you talking about? Come on, Shay. We've known each other for years!"

She scoffed and raised her dark brows, "I've never met you before in my life."

"This isn't funny." John shouted.

The boy - Iggy - giggled from behind her, "It's kind of funny."

Shayera rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Shut up."

"No!" John shouted and pointed a finger at her, "I don't know what game you're playing with this guy, Shay, but he is dangerous! Ignoring me and your problems isn't going to change the fact that you could get yourself killed with whatever strange things he has planned. Just drop the act right now. Talk to me about whatever is going on! I can help you."

Shayera's mouth opened in surprise for half a second before morphing into an expression of confusion. She stepped back just a little as she responded, "I've already told you, my name is Summer. You can check my birth certificate, driver's license, and about a dozen other public documents which will all tell you the same thing. The only way I can possibly think that you could know me is if you were friends with Zane, and trust me when I say that I'm not that person anymore. Finally, you need to think about the fact that Iggy has never done anything but be kind to me while all I know about _you_ is that you jump people in alleys without motive or reason. There's no way I'm going to take a stranger's side over my best friend. I think it's time for you to leave."

She pointed at the edge of the alley with one hand, the other still prepared to knock him back to the ground. John stood up quickly and insisted, "Don't play this game!"

"Does it look like I'm playing?" She screamed.

In that moment, John realized something. She really wasn't playing. The confusion and frustration in her eyes wasn't manufactured. After everything they had been through together, he knew that any lies she told were carefully planned, otherwise she had tells he could pick up in a heartbeat. This girl honestly thought she was telling the truth. This was part of the _his_ doing. Horror sunk into John's gut.

That's when it really hit John - her wings were gone. Her white tank top cling tightly to her body, hugging her curves and skimming over her smooth back, showing not even a sign where the appendages had been. It was almost like she was human.

John felt the color drain from his face. Shayera had loved nothing more than to feel the wind against her feathers, to let herself spin through the sky with the smallest angling of her wings. So much of her joy centered around flying. It was part of her very essence, and it was gone. The Lantern continued to stare at her in silence, but it was the demi-god that broke the silence.

"Come on, babe. He's just confused." Iggy said nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes, "He seems pretty confident."

"Summer." He said seriously, "I know him from when I lived in Portland."

"Oh." She said with a cock of her head.

The boy smiled as he straightened up his shirt and spoke happily, "You know, Sunshine, I think this was all just a big misunderstanding. John and I have had our differences in the past, but nothing some chips and beer can't fix. I'm sure he can promise to play nice for the afternoon." He leaned forward to balance his head on the heroine's shoulder, "Right, Johnny boy?"

"Yes." John ground through his teeth, "Why don't we?"

"Iggy, we both know when it comes to men, that your judgement-" She began.

But he cut her off just as quickly, "Summer, come on. The guy's on his ass, and he knows that you can put him there again if he crosses the line." He sighed, and added, "I promise I have not slept with him or anyone close to him. I have never bought from or sold drugs to him, and I most definitely don't owe him any money. Just a favor or two. You know, old timey stuff."

Eventually, Shayera gave a slow nod before looking John in the eye and promising, "Bring him back with any markings, and I swear I'll have your ass."

Iggy's eyes twinkled, "Isn't it cute that she defends my honor."

"Save it." Shayera rolled her eyes.

She glanced down at John one more time, apprehension in her eyes. After a few moments, her shoulders dropped, her fists relaxed, and she turned to look at Iggy one last time. An unspoken message passed between them, and without another word, she spun on her heel and walked to the edge of the ally. Just before she disappeared, she called over her shoulder, "I'll see you at the apartment. You're buying dinner."

John gawked after her, still in shock at the turn of events which had taken part in the last few minutes. Slowly, he swallowed and turned back to the young man before him. At that point, the blonde had leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. His lips and eyes were perked ever so slightly and gave away his smug, proud attitude. Happily, he proclaimed, "I told you I'd see you on the other side, and here we are!"

"The other side of what exactly?" John said as he stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Well," The demi-god shrugged, "I found what your heart yearns for more than anything else. Granted she was out of her mind with grief in Chicago, but all things considered, I think setting up this little get together went quite well."

"You erased her memory!" John accused angrily, "You took her wings!"

"Actually," Iggy's small smile fell, "I didn't. I may have redirected her plans and played with fate to get you here, but I didn't do anything to Shayera's memory. When I found her, she was already like this. Wings and all. Everything was just...gone."

John laughed humorlessly, "Yeah? And why should I believe you?"

The boy took two steps forward, just a bit too close to the hero to be comfortable, and hissed, "Because she's my friend too. I wouldn't hurt her like that."

John chuckled darkly, "So what is this? You find her and insert yourself into her life?"

Iggy shook his head. He glanced around the alley, as if he thought someone was following them. The boy must have seen something John couldn't because his eyes flashed with unspoken frustration as he left out an angry huff of breath before muttering a quick, "Walk with me."

Before John could respond, the other man began stalking off down the narrow passage. John sighed in frustration, but followed him quickly. The crumbling cement crunched beneath their feet, and the hot sun continued to beat down on them from overhead. For the first time, as John looked at the young man beside him, the demi-god seemed almost nervous. A worried wrinkle appeared between the Lantern's brows as the other man's hushed voice admitted, "Look, I did what I had to do to get us this far. I might be powerful, but I'm not the only one at play here."

"What does that mean?" John's frustration boiled up.

"It means that you fucked up!" Iggy's light eyes glimmered with power, "She disappears for weeks on end and you don't check up on her?"

John looked away as guilt ate at his stomach, "It's not that simple."

The boy turned down another city block, glancing over his shoulder before they were concealed by the cover of another building. He shook his head dismissively and continued, "It doesn't matter. I'm here to give you your heart's desires, and I'm a third of the way done. But if you want this to end well, you better start pulling your weight."

"My weight?" John coughed.

"Yeah." Iggy stated plainly, "I was being honest with you when I said that I had nothing to do with Shayera's memory or wings. There was a reason I worked so hard to get her to Miami though. Competition has never really been my style, and there was plenty of that going around in Chicago. Creatures far more powerful than I. And let's just say that we don't have a great history between us."

"Wait." John's calloused palm slammed against the powerful being's chest, stopping him in his tracks. The stormy blue eyes flashed up, but John was dazed by a different revelation, "You're saying that someone else cursed Shayera? Made her forget everything she knew? As what, some kind of sick punishment or something?"

"Or something." The boy shrugged, "I can't explain now."

Iggy pulled John off the street into the small cavern between one building's steps and an empty dumpster. Though there were few people on the street, the two men were hidden from view. The demi-god continued to nervously glance around the quiet and unsuspecting part of the city. Finally, he went on, "I know it might not seem like it, but there are listening ears all over the place here, and we haven't exactly been careful about fitting in today. Here."

Iggy reached in his pocket and shoved a crinkled wad of paper into John's hand. The Lantern's fist clenched it tightly, conscious that he had few clues thus far and only made it there by luck. Iggy leaned in closely for a moment and spoke in a hushed tone, "Your next desire is not as simple as you believe it to be. This curse runs deep. Talk to her before you come to anymore conclusions."

"How am I supposed to-"

Suddenly, the young man disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and John Stewart was left standing alone. He threw his hands out to try to stop the other man, but it was simply too late. All he wanted to do was shout, scream in frustration, but there was nothing to be done. He had searched and searched for this man, and now he was gone in an instant. Despite everything, the hero calmed himself enough to slowly uncrumple the wad of paper in his palm. In streaked blue ink and messy handwriting, an address was scrawled - the answer to the question John hadn't even finished speaking. For the first time in weeks, he finally had a solid lead. He stared down at the three lines of text.

 _Raphael's Gym and Training Center_

 _4872 Maplewood Avenue_

 _Miami, Florida_


	5. Chapter 5

Maplewood Avenue was tucked securely between Moonshire Crescent and Glenfield Boulevard. It was just as pretentious and luxurious as the names sounded, if not more so. As John stood on the sidewalk across the street, he felt the surprise wash over him. Nothing in this neighborhood was as he had expected. The too expensive coffee in his hands came from one of the numerous upscale boutiques that lined the posh neighborhood. Bright, exotic flowers sat in prim pots in front of the windows which were filled with fine clothes and foods. The smell of baked goods and spiced drinks floated down the sidewalks and made the many patrons of the area smile. They brushed past John as if they hardly noticed him, although his workout shorts and tight, long sleeved shirt hardly fit in with the sundresses, khakis and polos which most of the patrons wore.

The click of sandals filled the air as people walked back and forth on the paths. Most walked past the studio which held Raphael's Gym without a second glance. He couldn't blame them considering the small, plain sign sat low beside the doors made of black out glass. If he didn't know the address by heart, he would have assumed the building was vacant. After standing there for several moments, however, he knew that at least a few men and women had slipped into the building without much of a fuss.

Finally, the Lantern took the last sip of his coffee, tossed the canister in the trash, and crossed the street with an air of determination.

His pace matched that of a girl with long, blonde hair that swung from a tight ponytail. Her earphones blocked out the noise of his approaching footsteps, and even if she hadn't worn them, she was too focused on her goal to notice the stranger falling into step behind her. She reached out of the door, but John beat her to it, opening it politely.

The shy young woman smiled slightly, and entered the studio ahead of him. John followed just closely enough that it would be assumed they were together but not quite close enough to worry her. Sure enough, the grey suited man behind the counter barely batted an eye when John walked in with the girl. He probably assumed the two were dating or friends at the least. Behind the dark glasses, John's eyes lit up just a bit and he smirked in victory. Now he just had to find whatever that troublesome boy believed John needed to see here.

As he walked past the narrow hall of lockers, the building suddenly opened up to a high roofed space. A balcony held traditional machines while the lower level sported gymnastics equipment, punching bags, a rock climbing wall, and even some full boxing rings. Electronic music pumped through the speakers overhead, but everyone in the gym seemed intently working on their craft.

John scanned the room quietly, considering where to begin. Nothing stood out at him initially.

Then, one of the pairs in the boxing ring started to circle each other. The short figure whose back had been turned moved into his line of vision, and immediately the clue made sense. Shayera's bright eyes and smart grin gave her away even if the dark freckles which dotted her face made her seem like a stranger. Not a second after he noticed her, the short woman ducked down, leg thrusting outward, and knocked her much larger opponent off his feet. A man nearly twice her size suddenly fell to the floor with a shockingly loud thud. A few fellow athletes turned at the noise, but almost immediately turned back to their work. John couldn't help but smile.

The hero slowly made his way toward the pair as Shayera offered her hand to the fallen man. John could hear her advice as he approached them, "You can't underestimate someone for a second because of their size. You have to anticipate their moves and be ready at all times."

"Yeah, yeah." The man said even as he took her hand.

As she pulled him up, she stressed, "I'm being serious, Patrick. You don't think I could've knocked your teeth out if I wanted to?"

The man wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I know you could. I'm just exhausted. Can we take a break?"

Shayera spotted John over Patrick's shoulder. Her subtle flinch gave away that she recognized him, and she quickly agreed with the other man, "Let's call it a day. I'll see you on Thursday."

"Yeah. See you." The man said as he hurried out of the ring.

Slowly removing her boxing gloves with her teeth, Shayera made her way to the edge of the ring. It was on a raised platform, so even once she bent down to swing her legs over the side, she still sat just a bit taller than him. He leaned against the edge as he observed, "Nice move. Could've gone a little easier on him, though."

"Why would I do that?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

John laughed. She was just the same as always.

She frowned as she considered the implications of his arrival and asked, "I'm not sure why you're here. Didn't Iggy pay you back the money he owed you?"

John sighed, "He gave me what I was looking for."

Shayera's eyes narrowed, "That's not cryptic."

He remained silent for several moments. Shayera…Summer, he supposed he should call her… watched him carefully. Finally, she laughed said, "Fine. Don't tell me. Whatever is going on between you and Iggy is none of my business."

"Where did you learn to fight like that anyway?" John changed the subject.

Her blue eyes narrowed slightly. She was silent for several moments as she considered whether or not to tell him, and he noticed that her hand subconsciously moved to a thin gold band on her left ring finger. There were no jewels, just a light pattern, but she spun in carefully. Finally, she sighed and answered, "I used to live in Chicago. My fiance, Zane, and I lived...let's say interesting lives. You pick things up."

John frowned, "What happened?"

She smiled sadly, "Another story for another time."

He nodded in understanding. Her head tilted to the side, ponytail bouncing at the motion, as she spoke, "But you didn't come here to hear my life story. What brought you?"

"Iggy...well, he's helping me with something." John said thoughtfully.

Summer's mouth dropped slightly, and she cocked her head as if in consideration of some implausible thought. Her arms crossed over her head, balancing on one of the red ropes above as she leaned forward. Quietly, she asked as her eyes glanced at their nearby surroundings, "Oh, my god. Are you a fed?"

"What?" His eyes widened in surprised.

She laughed in disbelief, "You are! It makes so much sense. You go around with this weird sense of self righteousness, you scan every room when you enter looking for threats, you walk like a cop, you talk like a cop…" She shakes her head with a smile, "Who would have thought my drug dealing roommate is a snitch."

Now it was time for John's jaw to drop, "Iggy's a drug dealer?"

She giggled, "Not anymore. But once upon a time…."

John gritted his teeth. Of course the stupid demi-god's identity was an ex-drug dealer. No wonder Shayera thought Iggy owed him money. His fists clenched in frustration, but Shayera continued to smile in understanding. Finally she reached forward to shake his shoulder playfully, "Hey, don't be mad. It's good that Iggy's finally using his contacts for something that won't get him locked up."

John sighed, "Where is he anyway?"

Shayera pointed at the balcony overhead. Then she winked, "Just careful with him. There are some secrets you _don't_ want to know, even if it helps you break a case."

And with that, she slid to the ground and strode toward the locker rooms.

John's gaze followed the point of her finger to see the blonde man leaning against the metal railing overhead. His sweaty blonde hair was pushed back from a slightly red, smirking face, and his eyes glimmered with a spark of victory. While Iggy watched the exchange, his head bobbed happily to the beat of whatever music his earphones played. The Lantern glowered as he stalked towards the stairs. Before he left, that mischievous spirit had some explaining to do, and this time, he wouldn't slip away


	6. Chapter 6

"You've got some nerve!" John seethed as he approached the lounging figure. Iggy, still leaning against the railing, smiled as he removed his earphones. He tucked the buds and attached device into his sweatpants' pocket and shrugged unregrettably, perhaps with even a smudge of pride. Despite the strong lines of his jaw and his tall, lean body, the demi-god still had a boyish aura around him, youthful and mischievous. The Lantern found himself not just outraged, but also heavily annoyed, and it took nearly all of his self restraint not to strangle Iggy right there and then.

"I do what I have to do." Iggy chuckled and flipped his bangs from his face.

"And how has that not resulted in your death?" John said under his breath.

Iggy frowned as he turned and admitted, "Well, it did end with me having my soul tied to a jar and then being stuck inside of it for several centuries"

John's eyes narrowed in frustration. He was done with joking, playing, and games. He had spent weeks following this mythical being around, and he was finished with being out of control. Slowly, he approached the edge of the platform and placing his hands carefully on the cold metal surface. His eyes swept across the surface of the floor beneath, settling on Shayera as she chatted with a patron. Her dark hair swayed soothingly as she nodded her head and smiled slightly at the tall man standing before her. It was her polite smile, not the grin she would give him when she was happy and laughing under her breathe at a quip that only made sense to the two of them. Even from his distance perch, he knew she was just biding her time until she could escape.

The hero's grip tightened subconsciously as he whispered, "I wish her memories back."

Iggy turned to Lantern in shock and scoffed, "Nope."

John turned to him in astonishment and spoke more loudly than he intended, "Excuse me? It's my wish. Genies aren't supposed to get a say about whether or not they do what their masters desire."

"Good thing I'm not a genie." Iggy rolled his eyes as he followed where John's eyes had been. Just like he suspected, he saw Shayera standing there for just a second before she finished her conversation and slipped into the locker room. He thought carefully about his next words before he raised his brows and met John's eyes once more. The demi-god continued patiently, "Genies are bound by different laws. I'm supposed to give you three of your heart's deepest desires, and trust me when I say that's not what you want."

John glared, "I know what I want."

"In this case, you don't." Iggy's voice grew darker and more serious. He finally stood up to his full height and took a deep breath before he explained, "You know nothing about the person who did this or what he wants. Maybe she doesn't know who she is, but in this case it works in our favor…." He sighed as he admitted, "Summer is much better at handling her emotions than Shayera. Her memories will hurt her much more than they will help right now."

"Then why did... _he_ even take them in the first place?" John asked as he started to pace nervously. He clenched and unclenched his fists against the mesh material of his shorts before resorting to anxiously running his hands over his smooth scalp. Iggy watched as the usually composed Lantern's eyes glazed with worry and his nostrils flared in anger.

Finally, Iggy explained, "Because he doesn't want her dead. He wants leverage."

"For what?" John crossed his arms.

Iggy shrugged, "Can't be anything good."

"You weren't curious?"

Iggy leaned backwards against the beams once more. His eyes roamed across the cracks in the concrete floor, seemingly wrapping his mind around some immense problem. The tensions between the two of them grew with the silence only broken by the sounds of weights and echoes of music from the floors below. While people bounced, danced, and laughed below, the two of them stood stoically overhead. Finally, Iggy spoke quietly, "The last time I messed with the Gods, I ended up cursed by one. Forgive me if I didn't exactly want to get involved."

"The Gods?" John choked.

"Hades, to be specific. He may not have cast the memory charm, but his lackeys did." Iggy confirmed.

Suddenly, the boy's shoulders tensed and he spun around to look at the situation below them once more. His eyes searched the area quickly before landing on a woman with striking platinum blonde hair making her way through the rows of equipment towards them. Her legs practically danced across the floor because of the sheer grace with which she moved, and she let off an aura of calmness and serenity. Even from so far away, John could get the feeling as he looked at her that she was otherworldly. She seemed almost like a ghost, floating through the world without drawing attention to herself but once you saw her, you couldn't take your eyes off of her. She was so natural and innocent, yet unusual and striking at the same time. As she came closer, John swore he caught the scent of lilacs floating off of her.

Iggy let out a sigh of relief once he saw her. As he ran a hand through his hair, John noticed the boy's hand shook just a bit. He was on edge even if he didn't show it.

"Ignatius." Her voice rang out like a song once she reached the top platform, "The girl's going home with Galen."

"Sounds good, I'll be there in a sec. Thanks, Bea." Iggy said stiffly.

The woman eyed John warily, but kept her lips pinched in a clearly annoyed expression. Something unspoken passed between her and Iggy, but she didn't say anything more as she twirled around and pranced back down the stairs. The hair swished provocatively against her skin tight shirt as she hurried out of sight.

Finally, John asked, "Who's that?"

"A nymph who owes me a favor."

"She doesn't seem to like you much." John noted.

"She doesn't much like anyone." Iggy countered. He turned back to John and spoke at a fast pace, "Listen, I know that this is a lot to take in. But talk to the Amazon Princess, and she can tell you all about Hades."

"Diana?" John asked.

"The one and only." Ignatius confirmed. The boy began searching through his pockets for something frantically as he watched the nymph float across the room. At that moment, he pulled out a clump of papers, receipts, and fortunes from cookies and spoke rapidly, "Listen, I have to go. But I'm working on your next desire."

Finally, his eyes lit up as he found what he was looking for and picked it up between two fingers. He shoved everything else back into his shorts, but held the folded up note card out to John with a look of great achievement. The Lantern took it nervously, and Iggy rushed through the next words as he started to hurry back down the stairs, John right behind him, "Tonight, the whole crew is going out to this new bar downtown. It's called the Cracked Sundial, and Summer is going to be there. You should come introduce yourself."

"Where are you going?" John exclaimed.

"To keep the Harpies at bay." He snapped under his breath.

"Wait!" John grabbed Iggy by his forearm and yanked him around so they were standing face to face, "You can't just keep disappearing without any explanations."

"And what else would you have me do?" Iggy looked tired.

"I'm coming with you." John said without thought.

At first, he thought Iggy would vanish in another cloud of smoke, but instead the boy simply stared at John thoughtfully for a few moments. His blue eyes had lost much of their fight, and John could see the weeks of exhaustion creeping in from the bags under his eyes to the way his shoulders were slumped forward at that moment. Iggy blinked slowly, but finally nodded. "Fine, but you better keep up this time."


	7. Chapter 7

Following a powerful demi-god isn't exactly as easy as it sounds. Iggy didn't travel like normal people, and John even thought that when measuring him against his teammates who flew and ran faster than the speed of sound. You see, Iggy prefered to travel in short spurts of running before disappearing in a column of smoke that floated over city rooftops and twisted in and out of allies. In random increments, Iggy would reform to jog across the ledge of a ten story building or hanging from a clothesline somewhere to glance over his shoulder and confirm John was still following. Then, he would smirk just a bit before transforming into the bright colored gas once more and floating away.

They travelled several miles, John flying overhead to keep track of the mischievous being below, before Iggy finally emerged from the tendrils of smoke once more perched dangerously on the edge of a windowsill. His eyes were lit up with mischief as he peeked through the cloudy and dusty glass, and with a giggle, he slid up the barrier and slithered inside the old, brick building. It's exterior was chipped and worn like a century old warehouse, which he suspected it was, and most of the windows were cracked or duct taped shut. Graffiti colored the bottom of the building in hues of bright fuchsia, royal blue, and canary yellow while colorful flags and banners hung out of many of the top windows. The windows around Iggy's apartment had messages scrawled in the dust, most slightly crude and suggestive. John rolled his eyes as he lowered himself through the opening into the apartment.

"Welcome to home sweet home!" Iggy exclaimed as John landed on a dusty welcome mat.

The hero had to admit he was pleasantly surprised by the apartment before him. It's space felt significantly larger with the two story ceiling and rafters which had long lines of white Christmas lights looped and twisted around them. He suspected he knew which resident he had to thank for climbing up there against all good sense. It wasn't hard to imagine her hanging precariously above the room just to get some decent lighting installed. As he glanced around, he noticed the living space and communal kitchen were large and open, with a number of walled off rooms separated by curtain covered windows and large metal doors lining the edges. The apartment appeared big enough for six or even eight people, although no one but them seemed to be home.

"It's not much," Iggy said as he landed cross legged on the kitchen counter. He reached behind him and plucked a single red apple from a bowl, "But it's enough for us all to get by. However, if you don't want to totally blow your cover, I would change into some civilian clothes."

John nodded as he allowed the power of his suit to dissolve into his ring, leaving behind a plain pair of jeans and button up shirt. As he ate, Iggy nodded in approval.

Finally, the demi-god spoke again, "She should be home soon."

"Who else lives here?" John asked curiously.

Iggy shrugged, "Just me, Summer, plus a few nymphs and centaurs who work at the gym too. Our kind like to stick together."

"I see." John murmured as he considered this information.

At that moment, several sets of foot could be heard approaching in the hallway, and the clattering of keys hitting one another rang out. John leaned back against the patched up couch while Iggy continued to sit casually on the counter. The people in the hall chatted happily even as the door opened, and the group's laughter echoed off the walls and through the apartments.

First, a tall boy with fiery red hair rushed in and plopped down on a chair immediately. His chuckles were deep and heartfelt, his face was colored bright red with joy. Though youthful, he carried himself with a sense of fearlessness and self assurance. Shayera followed carrying several grocery bags which she promptly dumped on the kitchen floor before following into the living room, practically falling in another chair with laughter. A third person, a tall girl with midnight blue eyes and hair pulled back into a tight, severe braid, leaned against the doorway smiling. Her eyes went straight to Iggy and John, losing some of their light, though her smile remained glued in place. Shayera's gaze followed, as did the boy's.

The woman in the doorway spoke first, however, "Iggy, is this your new boy toy?"

"Oh, come on, Rachel! I thought today was the day we _weren't_ going to be bitchy!" The boy shouted playfully.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but watched John cautiously. Her gaze evaluated him carefully, the same way people did when they were preparing to spar. As her eyes wandered over his normal clothes, they seemed to settle on his hand, as if looking for a ring. Quickly, he tucked his hands into his pockets and glanced at Iggy, who seemed more annoyed than anything else.

"Buzz off, Rachel!" He threw back, "You're just mad because you can't get any."

She raised her brows, "Really? Remember that barista you were checking out over on Olive Street?"

"Dammit," Iggy muttered, "Is nothing sacred?"

"Rachel, aren't you going to come in today?" Summer asked, "Just because you and Iggy don't get along doesn't mean you can't hang out here. I mean, we tolerate all of his hook ups, so I think he owes us. Trust me, some of his choices have been...questionable."

"Hey!" Iggy looked offended, "Still better than flannel Frank."

"Thanks, but I got places to be." The woman said while glaring at Iggy. The demi-god smirked as the woman stood up and continued, "I'll see you guys later tonight."

"Bye!" Summer and the boy called as Rachel swung the door shut with a bang.

Immediately, the red haired man turned to John and grinned widely, showing his slightly too large teeth that had a gap between two in the front. With great enthusiasm, he waved his hand and said, "Hi, the name's Galen. And you are?"

"John-" The Lantern began.

"The cop," Summer finished, "Or the fed, or whatever he is. Something goodie two shoes."

"Ah." Galen raised his eyebrows, "That _is_ interesting."

Iggy chuckled quietly and shook his head just a bit. He rubbed slow, soothing circles against his forehead with his hand, like he had a headache, and answered, "Galen, do you think we could talk about that thing we're planning?"

"Of course!" He said excitedly as he bounced out of the chair.

Summer looked horrified, "What thing?"

"A party of sorts!" Galen laughed.

"Not a birthday party!" Summer moaned sadly.

"You'll have to wait and see!"

"Ugh!" She shouted after them. Galen strode across the room to follow Iggy into his quarters. The demi-god made eye contact with John and then looked pointeded at Shayera with a wiggle of his brows. _Of course the stupid spirit was making innuendos._

The door shut loudly behind the two of them, and John turned to look at Shayera once more. She was watching him intently, her chin balanced on her fist as she leaned against the arm of the second hand chair. Even with the dark hair, blue eyes, and freckles, she was every bit as beautiful as the day he met her. It made his chest ache with loneliness to know she was so close, yet a million miles away. _How was he going to get her memories back? How did Hades get them anyway? He was supposed to be locked away in the depths of the Underworld somewhere…._

"You still think I'm someone else, huh?" She said knowingly.

He shrugged, "You always could read me like a book."

She rolled her eyes and then stood up slowly. With a deep breath, she said firmly, "I'm not her. I am and always have been Summer Holbrooks from the South side of Chicago."

"I sincerely doubt that." He followed her as she walked into the kitchen.

As she began putting the groceries away, he watched her for any sign of confusion or doubt, but she genuinely seemed to believe the stories woven into her mind. He began to take items out of the bags, one at a time, and hand them to her so she could put them away. Her appreciative smile took the breath from his chest, but also made him rethink his approach. Maybe he couldn't change her mind, but he could at least understand her.

"So Summer Holbrooks from the South side of Chicago, what do you do for a living?"

"Well," She took a deep breath, "Right now I'm working as a personal trainer at Rafael's Gym, and I'm thinking about going back to school for my Physical Therapy degree. I used to work at a gym back home, and they had a volunteer program for trainers to work with returning veterans. I really liked it."

"Any family?"

"Nope." She answered quickly, "Just me."

"Many friends back in Chicago?"

She paused before taking the next jar. Instead of answering his question, she asked in a mocking voice, "What is this, 20 questions?"

"Maybe it is." He answered with a grin.

"Okay. Ask better questions." She said with more than an ounce of sass.

"Fine." He replied, "Why did you leave Chicago?"

"Pass." She said without looking up.

"Seriously?" He gawked, "That's the easiest question."

"I had a fiance and some unusual hobbies. Things ended badly and I wanted a change of scenery."

"That's…vague."

"That." She looked at him seriously, "Is what creepy cop strangers get for answers. Just because you think that we're friends doesn't mean we actually _are_ friends."

A thought came to him. "Well, why don't you give me a chance to get to know you then."

"What do you mean?" She paused her work and looked up at him. Her arm was still reached out, stretching to put a can of soup on the top shelf of a cupboard. The bottom of her shirt had rode up just enough that John caught a glance of her tan stomach, which was strange as Shayera never tanned, but it seemed that Summer did. Once again, he was in awe of the situation, but he tried to play out the conversation casually.

"I mean," He inhaled sharply, "You could have dinner with me."

"Like a date?" She asked with a frown.

"You could call it that." He said with a wink.

Just like he knew she would, she laughed and said sarcastically, "That wasn't cheesy."

They were quiet for a moment as she considered and he waited nervously. He could see the doubt on her face, but after a moment, her expression shifted into one of seriousness. She sat down the soup, reached out her arm for something else to put away, and spoke, "Nothing fancy. Jeans and a nice shirt kind of deal - no heels, no expensive bottles of wine, and no snobby waiters who correct how you pronounce the food on the menu."

"Fine by me." He said with a grin.

At that moment, the door opened and Galen popped his head out. He looked a little shaken as he asked Shayera, "Summer, do you still have my passport in your safe?"

"Yeah, do you need it?" She asked already halfway to her door.

"Yeah."

She disappeared into her room at the same time Iggy stalked out of his. In just a few steps, he rushed across the room to stand beside John and leaned in much too close for comfort. His face as slightly flushed, and the Lantern could see a few drops of sweat forming across his face. When the demi-god finally spoke, it came out as a frantic, hurried whisper, "We have a problem."

John's heart dropped, "What?"

"You're about to get a call on your comm." His eyes glowed powerfully as he spoke.

Right on cue, the small comm link in John's ear beeped impatiently. Frowning in concern, John put his finger to his ear and answered simply, "Yeah, I'm here."

"John, it's Diana." Wonder Woman's voice came through the device, strained with worry. He hadn't heard her sound like this since...well, since the invasion, "Listen, something has come up with the Gods. I'm going to be out of town for a few days. Can you come back to the Watchtower?"

Iggy's eyes darkened as he confirmed, "Hades is out."

"Hades left the Underworld…" John whispered in astonishment.

"What? John, how did you know that?" Diana's high pitched voice shouted through the comm.

John looked at Iggy in understanding and then whispered quietly to Diana, "Listen, I can't explain now, but you need to get to Miami…."


	8. Chapter 8

"So Hades is gone?" John's frustration leaked through the question.

He looked out the balcony window of the hotel room he had rented while running a hand over his short hair. It was a nice place. The tile floors were a crisp, shiny white material that looked like polished sea shells and the curtains blew in the breeze against the light wooden accents like some kind of holiday movie. Not to mention the room had a gorgeous view of the rolling, azure waves that came up against the rich, golden beaches filled with tourists. Usually, he didn't splurge on things like suites and room service, he was fine just getting by in a cheap motel with spotty wifi, but the Princess was more picky. She wouldn't have _said_ anything about John's choice, but her facial expressions spoke wonders.

Diana lounged on the sofa in the middle of the living space. Confusion and anger were painted on her face, which was never a good sign for someone with the confidence of a supernatural deity. She tapped her fingers quickly against the soft material and shook her head. Finally, she spoke with a firm voice, "This is impossible. It never should have even been able to happen! Hades was bound to the Underworld save for the Solstice celebrations and council deliberations. In all these millennia, he's never been able to escape!"

"What would he even want?" John inquired.

"You have to ask!" The Princess moaned. She stood, only to begin pacing the short length of the room, "He has the least wanted lot of the three brothers, he's bound to the world of the dead and imprisoned! All he's ever wanted is to overthrow the order and become King of the Gods himself!"

"And the other Gods can't stop him?" John stalked away from the beautiful scene in front of him.

"The Gods can't even find him." Diana muttered under her breath.

"He's coming here." Assurance rang out in his voice.

"You _think_." She responded shortly, "I can't go to the Gods on a whim. Besides, what in Miami could he possibly want?"

"I told you." John said quickly, "He's involved with all of this somehow."

Diana puckered her lips, "Perhaps."

John took a deep breath and held it as he turned back to the scene outside his window. It looked how he felt on the inside. Civilians ran about tossing frisbees, snacking on sweets, and enjoying the beautiful, warm sun that shone around them. Yet, the powerful ocean waves pushed and pulled against the shore, never pulling anyone under but always reserving the possibility. A storm was coming - that was clear - whether or not Diana and her Gods wanted to acknowledge it. And somehow Shayera was caught in the middle.

Finally, he turned back to her again, "Listen, I don't have much more time to argue about this. I have a date in an hour."

Diana's jaw dropped, "With who?"

"Shayera!" He spit back, "Or Summer. Whatever you want to call her."

Diana blinked several times before she finally starting laughing hysterically. She held her stomach as giggles rolled over her and she closed her eyes in glee. John's eyes narrowed, but he waited until she quieted just a bit before asking, "What's so funny?"

"You're going on a _date_ with her?" She finally asked, whipping a tear from her eye.

"What about it?" John crossed his arms dangerously.

Diana finally stopped laughing, but her face held a wide smile as she said, "That seems like a horrible idea."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because," Diana said with a twinkle in her eye, "when Shayera finds out you took her other self on a date, she might just kill you. And _that_ is something I'm looking forward to seeing."

* * *

John had let Shayera choose the restaurant. And why not? She knew the city better than him, he no longer had any idea what foods she prefered anymore, and everyone who knew her could tell you that she loved to be in control. A few hours before supper, she had texted him an address not far from her apartment building, and when he realized the location was in the heart of the old industrial district, John instantly regretted his decision. _Leave it to her to choose some kind of beat down dinner for their first date._ He thought nervously. _It's finest food would probably be some kind of deep fried meat with a side of fries._ The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he should have seen this decision coming.

But he was trying to make a good impression so she would continue to talk to him. So even though he resented it, John put on his best pair of dress pants and a soft periwinkle shirt that stretched over his chest. He should replace it, he knew, but as he smelt the collar, there were still traces of Shay's honeysuckle conditioner beneath the scent of his detergent. It had been her favorite shirt to wear around his apartment on rainy days with nothing but perhaps a pair of her bright, colorful underwear. The memories had brought a smile to his face as he picked a grey tie with a simple pattern he was fairly confident she wouldn't make fun of. Then again, she would probably find a way to tease his either way.

And he would laugh along because her smart quips always brought him joy.

The sun was just starting to kiss the horizon when John came upon the building Shayera had indicated. Like he thought, grey concrete patches covered the cracks in the old, chipped brick building and vines stretched themselves up the corners before wrapping themselves around the windows. Plain, hole covered steps lead up to a doorway concealed by the numerous wooden planks nailed across it.

He sighed. It looked like he was getting stood up.

Still, he stood across the street, leaning against a cold metal lamp post which flickered when the wind pushed against it with too much force. For the third time in less than five minutes, he checked his watch. 6:14. She was nearly fifteen minutes late.

Finally, he stood up and looked around one last time before he decided that he that she wasn't coming Not completely surprising, to be honest, but disappointing nonetheless. His heart sunk in defeat, knowing that she had so easily tricked him into thinking that she would have dinner with him. With a heavy sigh of defeat, he started to unbutton his sleeves as he strode down the street.

Just as he started to round the corner, he heard a female voice call, "John! Wait!"

Startled, he turned around to see Shayera running down the street after him. Her yellow sundress dancing around her legs, showing just a hint of too much leg, and her dark curls flew in the breeze as she hurried towards him. His breath caught in his throat, excitement sparking flutters in his stomach.

Grinning, he said, "Hey, I thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry." She said stopping in front of him, "I was running late, and I always forget that new people don't know to go to the back."

"The back?" He asked skeptically.

She chuckled at his surprise and said simply, "Yeah. Donovan doesn't do things the regular way."

Confusion swept across his face, but instead of pushing further, he asked, "I thought you said jeans and a nice shirt."

He looked her over from the way the thin straps of her gown showed off the creamy skin of her shoulders and her loose skirt hung against her slight frame. He was surprised to find more freckles splattered across her skin and even a star shaped birthmark pinned against her right shoulder. The dress was simple, but feminine and sweet - something he knew Shayera would like but only wear if she had to.

At his comment, Summer merely shrugged, "You seemed like the type of guy who would dress up no matter what I wore. And Galen picked it out for me. It's sat in the back of my closet for months, and he's just been dying for a reason to force it on me. Says I don't dress up enough."

John smiled at the observation.

Her cheeks perked up at his expression. Looking quickly over her shoulder at the old, shabby building, she turned back to him and asked, "You ready to taste the best food this side of the city?"

"Let's just say I have my doubts." John said even as he fell into step with her.

Summer lead the way, bouncing with excitement. John had forgotten how when she looked forward to something, her whole body practically hummed with enthusiasm, and her face grew flushed. Even when she started down another smokey, gravel alleyway, he didn't question her. Her confidence seemed absolute, though she glanced over her shoulder once or twice, as he followed her to an old service elevator around the back.

He was surprised to see it open, and white Christmas lights were twisted around the metal bars. With the dim lights, the rickety enclosure took on a magical quality, and the fresh flowers bundles had been tucked were the strings pressed against the steel let off a floral scent. Summer pressed the only button that wasn't covered by stickers or decorations, and glanced his way with a simple, "This impresses everyone the first time."

He watched the dark shadows of the building pass by, "I'll admit, this was unexpected."

She laughed merrily, "Just you wait."

When she elevator doors finally parted, he had to admit that she was right. The top floor of the abandoned building had been completely transformed into a beautiful sanctuary. Windows had been smashed out and replaced with wooden shutters that swung open to allow the cool city breeze to move through the room. Lights spun around the pillars and beams overhead, and bright, sheer fabrics hung in delicately folded sheets. Candles were lit throughout the room, and soft music played from a single piano player in the corner whose hands moved over the keys by memory. Meanwhile, clusters of customers throughout the space had pushed together tables and were laughing happily over drinks and large plates of food. It was magical.

"Summer! Good to see you my darling!" A deep voice approached from behind the bar.

A large, middle aged man with a thick mustache and a large belly hurried over to the couple. His facial hair curved over a hearty smile, and he quickly leaned in to capture the dark haired woman in a colossal hug that she returned immediately.

When they broke apart, the man turned to John and asked Summer, "Is this him?"

"Yes," She answered playfully, "But we're here for dinner, not for you to scare him away."

The man frowned and looked John over. Slowly, his eyes moved from John's clean haircut to his dress shoes and then back up. His dark brows raised when he reached the hero's chest, and he said immediately, "The boy has a boring tie. You could do better."

Summer tried but failed to hide her smile, "A topic for another day, Donnie."

"Fine." The man muttered gruffly before raising his voice to shout, "Julian!"

A young man in skinny jeans and sunglasses holding back his long hair slid out from behind the bar with a tray full of drinks. Immediately, the teenager stepped in front of them and said in a breathless voice, "If you'll just follow me."

The boy zigged and zagged through the maze of tables and chairs, dropping off a martini here and a mojito there. As he edged closer to the wide window that overlooked the city, the youngster finally dropped off the entre tray for a group with a snarky comment about being done for the night. Finally, he ushered them into a small table in front of the gorgeous view and dropped two menus before the two of them. In a rushed voice, he told them, "Appetizers on the front, house specials in bold, and all drinks are half price until 8:00. What could I get you to drink?"

Summer answered before John could manage, "I'll have my usual and...whatever domestic beer you have for my friend."

John scoffed as the boy stepped away, "What if that's not what I wanted?"

The woman raised her eyebrows and waited for him to contradict her.

Eventually, he rolled his eyes and murmured, "Fine. You're right."

She smiled triumphantly and glanced over the menu for less than a minute before placing it at the edge of the table and leaning forward. She ran her finger nails over the edge of the cheap tablecloth, but quickly changed her mind and clasped them together and leaned back once more. It didn't take a genius to see that she was nervously trying to broach a subject, but instead of asking her, John continued to read the menu.

Finally, she had enough and asked, "Okay, I can't take it any longer. What kind of work is Iggy helping you with?"

John laughed as he tossed his menu on top of her's, "That's what you want to know?"

"Oh, come on!" She pushed his shoulder across the table, "What is it? Drugs? Arms smuggling? Or did he tell you about his time in Portland?"

"What the hell happened in Portland?" John said in confusion.

"Just give me a hint." Shayera said ignored his question.

And for a moment, it seemed like the two of them were back in his little apartment in Detroit, teasing each other over take out Chinese and old Western movies which she openly mocked, but tolerated on his behalf. She was the same person she had always been - confident, funny, and full of life. Her hair still flipped in the same way, even if the color had changed, and her sarcastic wit still reeled him in effortlessly. The gods could change her looks, her identity, even her memories, but one thing was certain. No matter what, she was still Shayera Hol.

So John took a deep breath and began the strangest date of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's nothing quite as dangerous as you're thinking." John murmured as an answer to Summer's inquiry. _What was Iggy helping him with?_ Well, that was a loaded question. But he couldn't very well begin this date with details of her past espionage, betrayal, disappearance and subsequent memory loss. Summer was just beginning to trust him and open up to him. And as much as he hated to admit it, part of John trusted Iggy's assessment that Shayera wasn't ready to remember yet. He wanted her to remain happy - well, happier - for a little while longer at least. Guilt pulled at John's heart, but he pushed it down quickly.

The woman before him huffed in frustration and leaned forward with determination brightening her face. Tilting her chin so that she could balance it on her palm, she studied him carefully and commented, "That's not going to pass for a hint."

"Fine." John said shortly, "I'm trying to track someone down. An old friend of mine."

"A friend or…?" Summer wiggled her brows suggestively.

Luckily, their waiter appeared at that moment looking frazzled but ready to take their order. Summer whipped her's up with barely a glance at the menu while John opened his quickly and picked the first thing he saw. Rather than write down their requests, the boy simply nodded mechanically as he placed their drinks in front of them, and then he disappeared in a rush once more. John had no desire to answer her question, but there seemed to be no good options to turn the conversation a different way, and Shayera looked determined to wait him out for an answer. Leaving the couple sitting alone in awkward silence. Well, at least for him, meanwhile she seemed content to let things play out.

Instead of answering, John turned to the beautiful view before them and gazed out at the city. The twinkle of the lamplights mixed in with the bright fluorescence of the waking clubs and bars to create a magical array of colors. In the distance, modern hotels and casinos stood proudly against the luxurious apartment buildings and business centers, pushing against each other until they both abruptly lost space to the sea. And against it all, the sun was slipping beneath the horizon, painting the scene in bright hues of scarlet, violet, and tangerine. It was a unique city of contrasts, this Miami. Nature and modernity woven together to create an oasis for the young and adventurous. Pondering aloud, John asked quietly, "So of all the places, what drew you here?"

"Hm." Summer hummed thoughtfully. Likewise, she looked out at the lively metropolis, and remained quiet for several moments. He wasn't certain that she would answer his question with the length of time she stared at the scene in silence. Lights flickered in her bright, blue irises, but finally she asked, "How likely are you to arrest a friend of Iggy's?"

"Keep a secret?" John asked.

She turned to him with a small, challenging smile as her response.

He grinned back at her and said, "To be honest, I don't actually work for the government. I guess you could say I work more in the private sector."

"Oh!" She sat up with excitement, "A private investigator! The plot thickens."

That was one thing that John had noticed about Shayera. He had never known her to be so genuinely happy and carefree with showing her feelings. Maybe it came from the fact that she had always been forced to camouflage her intentions before the invasion or maybe the guilt had always weighed on her more heavily then he knew. Perhaps it was just a side effect from being Summer, but something about Shayera was different. It was like John was finally seeing the real her - openly charming, sarcastic yet kind, full of excitement and life - but it also felt like an invasion of her privacy. Like he was seeing things he knew she would never reveal on her own.

John shook his head, "Something like that."

"So," She prodded again, "You're _not_ likely to arrest me."

"Cop or not," John admitted honestly, "I could never arrest you."

Her lips pursed, trying to hide the pleased smile that threatened to spread across her face. Nervously, she squirmed in her chair until she found a more comfortable position and crossed her legs carefully. He could tell that while he had flattered her, she was still a little ashamed to answer his question. Her hand spun her drink slowly, making ripples in mug, and her nails skimmed over the ceramic surface. Finally, she spoke, in a quiet, uncertain voice, "Well, Iggy and I had to get out of dodge pretty fast there. I mean, I had always wanted to leave Chicago - it was never my kind of city - but I went a little off the deep end at the end there."

"Why?" Worry seeped through John's voice.

"That's not exactly first date discussion." She dodged.

"What if this wasn't a first date?" He asked thoughtfully, "What would you say to me three months from now?"

She raised a brow, "You want to know that badly?"

John nodded slowly, looking deep into the tumultuous oceans of her eyes. With absolute honesty, he told her, "I want to know you."

The words were enough to get her to bite her lip in apprehension, but he saw the decision in her eyes nonetheless. Summer pushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath before she spoke, "Zane and I liked to live life fully. It probably won't surprise you that I was an adrenaline junkie - driving fast cars, jumping out of planes, sneaking through impenetrable security systems. And my fiancé was always there with this designer suits and fancy apartment covered in rare and expensive art. He liked to spend money, and I liked to steal it." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "And one day we stole from the wrong person."

John saw the unspoken message in her eyes, "And Zane died."

Summer nodded slowly, "Iggy found me not long after that. My life had spiraled downwards pretty quickly, and while I had managed to evade getting myself killed to that point, I wasn't trying particularly hard to save myself. Anything I could drown my sorrows in - drugs, alcohol, mindless jobs and dangerous pastimes - I tried. Nothing worked, but I guess if we're being honest, I felt guilty enough that I didn't really care one way or another what happened to me. But Iggy found me, and he just _cared_ so much. Before I knew it, he had me cleaned up, at the airport ticket gate, and told me to pick a place. Any place that I wanted to go, he would go with me, and we would get a fresh start."

Reaching out to wrap his hands around her's, he felt the warmth of the coffee cup she was holding and the slight shaking of her fingers around it. He let his own calloused palms rub her scraped knuckles in small, soothing circles. Her breath of relief was instantaneous. Even if her mind didn't know him, her body responded in the same say it always did. She leaned into him, drawing strength from his warm presence and slowly allowing herself to become calm. She didn't speak for a long time, and then finally she smiled and finished, "Miami was the first name I saw that had an ocean. I had never seen one, and I thought, why not?"

John chuckled, "Such a thoughtful reason."

"Shut up." She said with a smile. Leaning back, she brought her mug to her lips and blew gently over the top of it. Before she took a drink, she asked him, "So you want to tell me who got you so bent out of shape?"

"What do you mean?" John asked nervously.

Summer smiled and said, "You look like a man who had his heart broken."

Withdrawing his hands so that he could reach for his own drink, he mulled over the topic she had just broached. _Had Shayera's departure broken his heart?_ Yes, he couldn't deny that, but things had changed since finding her this way. He no longer blamed her as much as he had before, and he certainly wasn't as full of anger as he had been for the past several months. Eventually he responded to her vaguely, "Not that long ago I lost someone I cared about. She left when I really needed her to stay and fight. For us, for our friends - hell, for whatever kind of future she saw for us together."

Summer tilted her head, "But you didn't go after her."

"What?" John looked at her in shock, "How would you know that?"

A look passed over her face that could be summed up in one simple word. _Really?_ She huffed in annoyance and answered, "I don't think you would be here if you'd have gone after her. From what I can tell, you care deeply about things and don't like to let go. That and no one walks away from a lover who cares for them and chases after them."

At that moment, John's phone buzzed in his pocket. He jumped at the noise, and but reached for the device quickly, desperate for any excuse to end the topic of discussion. A text message from an unknown number flashed across his screen with the words "Call Me", but John didn't open it. It was probably just a wrong number because everyone worth dropping a date for was already saved to his contact list. There was no way in hell he was leaving now. Instead, he placed the phone face down on the table and said simply, "It was complicated."

"If you say so." She didn't push further.

He took another sip of his beer before trying to turn the conversation back to her, "So, has Miami been everything you wanted?"

Biting her lip nervously once more, she contemplated the question for several moments. Her fingers taped a quick tempo against the scratched wood surface, which could just barely be heard over the rumble of conversation and the weak background music. John's heart skipped a beat although he wasn't sure what kind of answer he was hoping for. Finally, she admitted, "I've been considering a change of scenery - someplace in the mountains - but that's just a dream for now. Everything about Miami feels so artificial to me. It's hot, packed full of tourists, and everyone seems to be reaching for these unrealistic expectations of reality. I find myself resenting it more and more, even if I love the people around me and the little reprieves I find. Like this place. But there's something else out there for me. I can feel it."

She wrinkled her nose upon hearing herself, "Sound crazy?"

"Sounds like there's something you're missing." John said in awe. Something meaning the family she had created out of a mismatched band of heroes. Shayera never could have stood for a civilian life, and he was honestly surprised that Summer had managed to stay put for as long as she had. Perhaps that was Iggy's hand in this strange game they were playing, but still. Somewhere deep down she knew there was something missing, and he wanted to scream at her that no place could change that. Only her memories could.

She laughed humorlessly, "Guess we have that in common."

John's phone buzzed again, but this time he pushed it further down the table. It didn't matter who it was or what they wanted; this was more important. Summer frowned at his dismissal of the message, but didn't ask about it. Instead she asked teasingly, "Do you always ignore your friends this much?"

"My friends worry too much." He shrugged, "Seem to think I can't handle myself."

"Now why would they think that?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Well." He said slowly, "I guess I had my own off-the-deep-end period not that long ago. My coping mechanism has always been work, and I threw myself into it full force."

"We all have our vices." She said with a smile.

Suddenly, a chiming noise cut through the gentle banter they had been caught in. Summer turned quickly to pick up her own phone off the table. Her dark locks swung around her beautifully, but a frown came across her face as she checked the message. Regret clouded her eyes as she looked at John pleadingly and said, "I have to take this. Give me five minutes?"

"Of course." John answered, "I should check mine anyway."

She touched his handle softly as she rose, a silent sign of her appreciation. In both her lives, it seemed, saying thank you was difficult. Still, he appreciated the gesture. As soon as she disappeared to a quiet corner of the restaurant, John reached for his own phone and found that after "Call Me." he had received two more messages, "This is urgent" followed by "Answer ASAP". Just as he was about to respond, however, the device buzzed in his hand with an incoming call and he picked up immediately.

"Who is this?" He whispered and glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

"Diana." The woman scoffed, "Of course. You need to get Shayera someplace safe and find me NOW!"

"What happened?" John said too loudly, earning a few annoyed glanced from the other patrons.

"I found some of Hades minions. They're heading towards you, but I think I can cut them off." In the background, he could hear the sound of air rushing by her as she flew. A knot formed in his stomach, and he waved for the check without a thought. It seemed like his good fortune had run out.

Before he could answer Diana, Summer rushed back to their table and reached for her bag. Her eyes were wild with worry and speculation, and she barely looked at him as she spoke, "John, I'm so sorry. Iggy's been in an accident, and I have to go."

John spoke to Summer quickly, "Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Thanks." She turned back to him appreciatively. Before he could say anything else, she cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. There was no romance or joy behind it, but at the same time it stopped his heart. Because even though she hadn't kissed him in months, and in her mind she had never kissed him at all, it held a domesticity to it like they had done it a million times before. The way she used to kiss him before rushing off on a dangerous mission or he would kiss her still dozing form as he told her he was going to get coffee. Her lips quickly brushed over his and she ran back to the elevator before he could fully process the exchange.

But as much as he wanted to relish the moment, he realized Diana was still waiting urgently for his response.

Quickly, he put the phone back to his ear and told Diana, "I'll be right there."


End file.
